1. Technology Field
The present invention generally relates to a controlling method, and more particularly, to a controlling method of a memory storage device, and a connector and a memory storage device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the widespread of digital cameras, cell phones, and MP3 players in recently years, the consumers' demand to storage media has increased drastically. Rewritable non-volatile memory (for example, flash memory) is one of the most adaptable storage media to aforementioned portable multimedia devices due to its many characteristics such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, and non-mechanical structure.
A rewritable non-volatile memory module is usually packaged into a memory storage device and coupled to a host system via a transmission interface. The host system can issue one or more commands to access data in the memory storage device. To be specific, these commands are stored in a command queue of the memory storage device, and the memory storage device determines the execution sequence of these commands. Thereby, how to improve the execution efficiency of the entire system by using the command queue is a subject to be resolved in the industry.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.